Crazier
by CelestialWizard
Summary: Since the day she was born, other fairies looked down on her, they thought she didn't belong there. Why? because she as born without wings and had a dream impossible to achieve without wings. That changed, once he came along. Dedicated to PieLover139 AU NaLu


**Hey There!**

**to those people who follow my stories, I'm sorry I haven't updated, Anyways...**

**This my first songfic is dedicated to PieLover139.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Taylor's Song**

**I recommend you listen to Taylor Swift's song Crazier.**

* * *

_**I'd never gone with the wind**_

Since the day Lucy was born, other fairies looked down on her, they thought she didn't belong there. Why? because she as born without wings. Fairy Kids at Fairy Academy called her crazy because she dreamed of flying and going to the Human world to grant a wish to a person.

_**Just let it flow**_

She cried herself to sleep after coming home from the academy, everyday. As time went by she began to believe she really didn't belong there, she began to sit at the very back of the classroom, and also began to think she was crazy, as other fairies said, but she continued to dream.

_**Let it take me where it wants to go**_

She continued her studies at Fairy Academy, even if everybody said 'Why even bother, when you can't even fly' or even if they glared at her.

_**'Til you open the door**_  
_**There's so much more**_

During her last year at Fairy Academy, a new student arrived from another fairy village up north. His name was Natsu Dragneel.

_**I'd never seen it before**_  
_**I was trying to fly**_  
_**But I couldn't find wings**_

After many years of trying to figure out how to fly, she finally discovered a way to fly. How? by using a pair of wings made by her very own hands. All it took was a lot o sleepless nights and a lot of hard work. Once she was done she headed towards the tallest flower outside of the village and once she was there she began to climb it. Once she reached the top she placed the wings in her back. She hesitated at first but jumped off after fighting off her fear of heights. She took a look around it was now or never, she wouldn't care if she died, at least she tried. She jumped off and tried using her wings, something didn't seem right it... wasn't working, she was falling towards the ground at full speed, "People always said I was crazy, at least I tried." she said waiting for her life to end. Then everything went black. Her body was going to crash with the ground.

_**But you came along and you changed everything**_

But it didn't happen.

_**You lift my feet off the ground**_  
_**You spin me around**_

When she regained consciousness, she took a look at her surroundings, she took a look at herself... she was in the ground sitting her back to the flower she had just jumped off of, her wings were to her side, 'I was so close' she thought , she quickly got up, picked up her wings and headed towards her home which was also on the outsides of the village. She was going to fix her wings in order to try again.

"No wonder people call you crazy, weirdo." said none other than Natsu Dragneel.

_**You make me crazier, crazier**_  
_**Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes**_

During school, she sat in the back of the class, two rows of desk behind everyone. But when Natsu came, he sat in the desk right beside hers. One day the teacher told her students to work in partners for the upcoming test

"Natsu-kun work with me." said brunette fairy

"No. Natsu-kun is going to work with me." said an orange-headed fairy

"Actually Natsu-kun is working with me." said a pink-headed fairy

"HEY!" said Natsu "I'm not working with any of you." he said very serious. Lucy began to stare at his deep onyx eyes which were scanning the class, they looked to the right and then they landed on her. "Lucy is going to be my partner." he said. The three girls girls began to laugh, "Very funny Natsu-kun but seriously who are you going to work with?" asked the brunette

Lucy just sat there with her eyes wide open. It was the first time anybody partnered up with her.

_**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_

'Did I hear right? Someone actually wants to work with ME!?' 'I'm becoming Crazier.'

"So Lucy what do you say?" said a voice that snapped her out of her thoughts

She turned and nodded. "Natsu-kun you're going to fail this test if you work with Crazy over there" said the orange headed fairy. 'Just in case you say We didn't warn you" said the brunette and she along with her friends left.

"I don't really care if I fail, at least I worked with you." he said and smiled at Lucy.

That night Lucy cried herself to sleep but not tears of sadness they were tears of happiness, all she had to do was figure out a way for Natsu to pass the Academies final test.

_**I've watched from a distance as you made life your own**_  
_**Every sky was your own kind of blue**_

The next day was the day of the final test. It was Natsu's turn for the flying challenge. Lucy stared at the sky throughout Natsu's turn. He seemed to enjoy flying, he made it seem as if he didn't have a care in the world.

_**And I wanted to know how that would feel**_  
_**And you made it so real**_

She wanted to know how it would feel to fly up in the sky. Natsu soon landed and walked over to Lucy. "It's your turn." said Natsu "I-I can't fly I don't have any wings" said Lucy on the verge of tears

_**You showed me something that I couldn't see**_  
_**You opened my eyes**_  
_**And you made me believe**_

"You don't need wings to fly... Let me show you." He held out his hand.

"UP NEXT IS LUCY HEARTFILIA!" said the announcer, fairies soon began to laugh and one even shouted 'She can't even FLY!' those words were hurtful. Lucy took Natsu's hand and hugged him then began to sob, for the first time in her life she cried in front of someone. Her face was buried in his right shoulder.

_**You lift my feet off the ground**_  
_**You spin me around**_

Natsu wrapped his hand around her waist and began to rise up from the ground along with Lucy. Lucy opened her eyes and looked around. She felt the wind on her feet, and her hair moved around the air. "Lucy, I'm going to hold your hand and then you'll. Get to see what it looks like down there. Ok?"

"O-Ok." Natsu soon let go of her hand, she began to fall, she trusted him even if she hardly knew him.

_**You make me crazier, crazier**_  
_**Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes**_  
_**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_

'She's crazy' they said ' She'll never fly' Yet there she was high in the sky. They were holding hands and flying together,**(A/N: Try Imagining Natsu and Lucy holding hands and flying together)** she turned and began to stare into his deep onyx eyes, she could get lost in them. Her face began to heat up, she quickly turned. She began to look at her surroundings, The view could not be compared to anything else.

_**Baby you showed me what living is for**_  
_**I don't wanna hide anymore**_  
_**Oh oh**_

"See Lucy, you can fly even if you don't have wings" he said. "Don't try to kill yourself trying to fly, there's always another way to achieve what you want." At that moment Natsu seemed very dreamy in her eyes, they soon reached the finish line. "Natsu do you think were going to get disqualified because you helped me?"

"No, there wasn't any rule that said we couldn't help each other." said Natsu with a smile "Thank You Natsu." Said Lucy crying tears of Joy.

_Few Days Later_

"Congratulations to our only graduates Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, The point of the test was never abandon your partner, and you guys demonstrated that teamwork is an important factor."

_**You lift my feet off the ground**_  
_**You spin me around**_

_One Month Later_

"Luce c'mon it's time for our first mission, we have to help a little girl with daddy issues." She rushed on out from her house toward Natsu, this would be her first time going to the human world. Within one month, she and Natsu became closer, She fell for Natsu. Like the first time she flew with him, they took off. Even after she passed the test people called her crazy even crazier but she didn't mind it. She had Natsu with her.

_**You make me crazier, crazier**_  
_**Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes**_  
_**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_  
_**Crazier, crazier.**_

'Maybe I'am crazy, crazy in love with Natsu' she thought, and turned to face Natsu, 'You really do make me crazier..'

* * *

**Liked? DisLiked? Loved? Hate? Review and tell me your thoughts :)**

**~_CelestialWizard_~**


End file.
